This invention relates, in general, to typewriter ribbons and, in particular, to composite typewriter ribbons including a transfer strip and a correction strip.
It has been known that the composite typewriter ribbon is convenient for correcting characters erroneously impressed on a sheet of paper with a correction strip capable of transferring covering-up material over the impressed character. Such typewriter ribbons are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,114,447 issued Dec. 17, 1963 to William H. Wolowitz; 3,141,539 issued July 21, 1964 to William H. Wolowitz; 3,143,200 issued Aug. 4, 1964 to Benjamin Gutman; 3,273,686 issued Sept. 20, 1966 to Walter Ploeger, Jr.; 3,274,039 issued Sept. 20, 1966 to Walter Ploeger, Jr.; 3,461,998 issued Aug. 19, 1969 to Walter Ploeger, Jr.; 3,752,291 issued Aug. 14, 1972 to Victor Barough, et al.; 3,825,104 issued July 23, 1974 to William H. Wolowitz; 3,896,920 issued July 29, 1975 to Victor Barough, et al.; and British Pat. No. 961,108 published June 17, 1964 to William H. Wolowitz.